Not Found Here...
Not Found The requested URL was not found on this server. Cancellation of Sonic X-Treme It was 1997, one year after 1996 when Sonic 3D Blast was released but not but Sonic X-Treme. * Caillou: ''Robotnik arrives home without the game Where's the game I Wanted? * '''Dr. Robotnik:' I'm sorry, Kid, but the game was cancelled. * Caillou: '''Why? * '''Dr Robotnik: '''Here's the Reason. Well, Sonic's high-speed platforming proved to be much harder to make in 3D than Sega expected. At first S''onic 3D Blast'' was released to be Sonic's first 3D game, but the game used isometric view which merely gives the illusion of 3D and it was very poorly received. Sega decided to make a real Sonic 3D game, originally the game was being developed for the Sega 32X add-on, but due to terrible sales and the Sega Saturn being released, they moved the game to the Saturn. Yuji Naka clearly had little faith in the project, as when he was shown a prototype all he said was "Good Luck". At first the development of the game seemed to be going well, a reveal trailer was shown promising Sonic's jump to 3D. However the developers overestimated the Saturn's capabilities, as when they attempted to run the game in an actual Saturn it simply wouldn't work. This was because the Saturn's 3D capabilities were rather lackluster when compared to the PlayStation and Nintendo 64. Sega of Japan was infuriated by the lack of progress they had done. Sega attempted to give the team the game engine from Nights Into Dreams to use as starting point to get the game working to run in a Saturn, but when Yuji Naka found out he threatened to quit unless they stopped. The team was split into several smaller teams to build new engines. This predictably only caused more problems, communication between the teams was minimal and the deadline for release was coming soon. Developers worked for hour and hours non-stop for months. Eventually the enormous amount of stress caused the lead developers to become ill and were told by doctors that they would die in 6 months unless they retired from the project immediately. At this point, Sega gave up and officially cancelled the game. ''Sorry, But you are Forced to play Sonic 3D Blast, Which doesn't look 3D.'' Why It Sucks? '''As Sonic 3D Blast used isometric view which merely gives the illusion of 3D and it was very poorly received, it leads to these problems. * Delete: '''It's not an authentic 3D game: the game simply applies an isometric viewpoint in a 2D environment to give the illusion of 3D and uses pre-rendered 3D sprites to display pseudo-3D graphics. * '''Hacker: '''There's Even Scripted loops! * '''Buzz: '''Made worse by the isometric angle... *# Horrible, outdated graphics. *# Horrible and broken camera. *# Horrible soundtrack. *# Horrible controls. *# Horrible driving stages. *# Horrible, paper-thin plot. *# Horrible combat system. *# Horrible customer service. *# Horrible slowdown. *# And Horrible ending! *# This game is so horrible, '''it does not even deserve to be called a game at all! *# And the horrible feeling that Sega hates both you and ''Sonic!'Only Reasons 2 and 4 appear to be "Made Worst by the Isometric Angle" ''as ''Sonic 3D Blast ''is reasonably bad. '''MAKING SONIC HORRIBLE! * his shock, Caillou starts screaming and crying, banging on the floor * Caillou: ''angry I F*CKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR BODY! I HOPE YOUR BODY GET CREMATED, AND I HOPE YOU DIE ONCE I'LL KILL EVERY F*CKER, EVERY F*CKING NIGGER, EVERY GODDAMN B*TCH, EVERY BASTARD GARBAGE, EVERY BUTCHERED ANIMAL, EVERY ***HOLE FAT***, EVERY SH*TTY TRASH, EVERY BLOODY ZOMBIE, EVERY F*CKING F*GGOT, EVERY FETISH SCUMBAG AND I WILL PRAISE ADOLF HITLER, HEIL HITLER, AND THE WHITE POWER!'' * Dr. Robotnik: ''Gasps'' Oh My, GET OUT OF HERE! ''Leaves the home. Snooping as Usual I See. * '''Caillou: '''Watch what happens when I turn things '''HORRIBLE!' Robotnik Plays Sonic 3D Blast, Caillou then got in a Car with lots of weapons and started to destroy everything in the city and opened fire on people GTA style. Redeeming Qualities * Rigby: Redeeming Qualities *# Margret: '''Actually, The graphics are fairly good. *# 'Eileen: '''Memorable Soundtrack. *# '''Pops: '''Good cutscenes. *# '''Skips: '''Great music composed by Richard Jacques. *# '''Mordecai: '''The credits theme, ''You're My Hero, is beautiful and heartwarming, even though it's lyrics don't have much to do with the game's story. It helps that it has an actual singer, Debbie Morris, who does a great job. *# '''Hi-5 Ghost: Using a Saturn 3D Control Pad or any controller with an analog stick somewhat improves the controls because you can use an analog stick to move Sonic rather than a D-pad, and in the Sega Saturn version, it also allows you to move Sonic in more than eight directions. *# Muscle Man: Amazing special stages. The special stages are truly three-dimensional. You can even see characters as three-dimensional models for the first time. *# '''Benson: '''Obtaining Chaos Emeralds has been fixed, where you can only get one Emerald in each Zone. This fix was eventually implemented in the Director's Cut patch for the Genesis version. References Category:Bad Moments Category:Peanuts Category:Video Games